SakamakiMukami One-Shots
by Yuma'sCarrotDick
Summary: This is a series of one-shots with all of the Sakamaki and Mukami brothers. Yui finds herself longing for the touch of the vampires. Please check it out if you want some lemony goodness! Contains mature content and sexy situations ;)
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Diabolik Lovers Story and I absolutely had to make the situations more steamy than the anime or game did (aside from the sexy mewls the various vampires made). I do not own Diabolik lovers, nor the characters, however; I can make them do many things with my imagination.

This takes place where Shu first bites Yui in the bathroom *evil grin* and things get real intense...hehe. Also, Yui isn't as reluctant as she is in the anime, so I hope you readers will enjoy a change of character, so to speak. Please feel free to give pointers and point out grammatical errors and such!

Please R&R :)

* * *

><p>"Why did he have to leave marks on my chest?" Sighing, the young blond pulled down her pink sweater slightly to examine the angry bite marks Ayato had given her just moments before. The bathroom was large with a golden marble counter, golden framed mirror and gold designs around the bottom part of the walls. A beautiful ivory tub was set two steps up towards the back of the room. With her clothes set on the counter she prepared to undress when she heard a splash in the tub she just filled.<p>

"Huh?" Turning to her right, she saw Shu lying lazily in the tub. Walking up to the tub she noticed that his eyes were closed. _'Is he sleeping?'_ Taking a few more steps she finally spoke up. "Shu?" He had his earbuds in like always, but begrudgingly answered her question. "Keep it down.. Not so loud. I'm just taking a bath." Yui questioned, "But you're still wearing your clothes.." Eyes still closed, he responded bluntly to her statement. "Then undress me. Didn't you come in here hoping to see me naked?" A blush quickly rose to her pale cheeks. "You're wrong. Why would you say something like that? I came in here to take a bath.." Opening his eyes, he gazed to his left and looked at her. "He he, why don't you join me then?" His voice was smooth and calm.. and somewhat alluring. "W-why would I do that?" Her voice was shaky. No one had ever said something of this nature to her before. It was frightening yet she felt curious as to why he would say those things to her. She heard him speak up again. "You're blushing, you know?" Slightly taken aback, she stiffened. He closed his eyes. "I'm so tired.."

Shifting thoughts she asked, "You're all brothers but you act so differently. Why is that?" This was something she was thinking about for the past few days since she arrived at the Sakamaki mansion. "We're all from different mothers." Hearing her soft questionable response he continued, "Reiji and I are from the same mother and the triplets: Ayato, Kanato and Raito are from a different mother." That made more sense to her. "What about Subaru?" He relaxed further in the tub, "He's also from a different mother.." With that he submerged himself under the water in the tub. Yui reached out and grabbed Shu's hand. "Shu!"

Suddenly, a horrible memory invaded his mind. It was when his best friend Edgar went dashing into his village that was on fire to save his parents. He told Shu that he would be back, but never returned. _'Edgar..' _A female voice broke his thoughts. "Shu.. Shu.. You're hurting me!" Snapping out of his dreaded memory, his eyes widened at her pained expression. He was gripping her wrist _hard_. Little noises of pain escaped her mouth. Staring at her for a moment, he pulled her in the tub with a splash. Water flowed over the tub and on to the floor.

Shu was the one to speak first, "Let me drink your blood." She was on her knees in between his legs looking up at him with eyes wide, resembling a doe in headlights. "What is it? Are you scared?" Paralyzed, she didn't move. He lifted his right hand out of the tub and reached behind her head, bringing her closer to him. Whimpers escaped her lips in anticipation. Closing her eyes she heard him speak. "It's very pale. If I bit through your skin, I bet bright red blood would spurt out." His scanned her neck then glanced down slightly past her clavicle, noticing the two red marks on her upper pectorals. He let out a snicker, "Did Ayato do that? He's so possessive." Yui spoke up, "Shu.. I thought.. you were different. Why are you doing this?" The answer was obvious but he answered her anyway. "Make no mistake. I'm a vampire. I'm about to show you a whole new world." _'..of pleasure,' _he mentally commented. With that, he leaned in and bit down on the right side of the junction between her neck and shoulder.

"A-ahhh." She let out a moan of pain and some other feeling she wasn't familiar with as his fangs pierced her epidermis. Feeling him suck her blood was somewhat euphoric. Unaware, she let out another moan. Shu was taking great pleasure in drinking her sweet blood. "Your blood is.. _hot_. I could get burned. He he, you're getting excited, I can feel it. What a dirty girl you are. Your temperature is rising now that fangs are at your neck." How could he tell? Was it her moans that gave it away? She didn't have time to contemplate as he stopped the sucking and felt him inhale her scent. He pulled away after his drink, letting a sly smile cross his handsome features.

Opening her eyes, ruby met cerulean. He leaned in and captured her soft lips with his. Their eyes closed; Shu's in pleasure and Yui's in shock. She felt his wet appendage lick across the seam of her lips. It felt strangely good to her. He nibbled on her lower lip with his fangs causing her to open her mouth in a soft moan. Once he was granted access to her sweet cavern he plunged his tongue inside, coaxing hers to dance with his. He brought his left hand up to her waist to pull her closer to his body. Fingers idly traveling to her right hip, squeezing every once in a while. Suddenly, he broke the kiss. "Straddle my waist.. Now." Caught off guard by his sudden request, she froze up. "Uhh.. so troublesome." He brought his other hand down to her hip and lifted her up and on to his waist, straddling him. She let out a yelp of surprise when she felt a bulge rubbing against her pubis. Blood rushed to her cheeks again making her as red as a ripe tomato. "..Shu! What are you doing..-Aaah~!"

He pressed his lips to hers again in a passionate kiss. His hands traveled back up to her waist pulling her hard against him then down to her hips and moved her back and forth against his clothed erection. "Nnn.. Haaa.." His moan vibrated against her lips then he broke the kiss yet again. Stilling her body, he reached for the hem of her pink sweater and pulled it up over her head, her tank top along with the other article of clothing. She was left in her brown shorts and sky blue bra. The pink sweater and black tank top were thrown carelessly in a heap on the floor. Her arms automatically shielded her partially exposed breasts and closed her eyes and bowed her head. _'So, she's a virgin..'_

"D-don't look! It's embarrassing.." He couldn't care less what she thought and grabbed her arms and put them on his shoulders as he initiated another kiss. Her arms instinctively wrapped around his neck. Their tongues battled each other in the heat of the moment. Yui was starting to feel good with each passing minute. She moaned into the kiss as his hands crawled up her stomach and around her ribs to her back to unclasp her bra. Her mounds were released from the confinement, with a light bounce. The kiss was broken by her this time when she felt her tongue sting and tasted something metallic; her blood. He had bitten her tongue. Shu kissed her again, he wasn't letting her blood go to waste. Keeping her lips shut, Shu bit her bottom lip gently and she opened her mouth with a moan, giving him access to her sweet tongue again. He sucked on her tongue, drinking the blood she denied him access to. _'I'll punish her for this later..'_ Shu sucked her tongue until the bleeding ceased and went back to kissing her passionately.

She arched her back when she felt his hands cup her breasts and give them a gentle squeeze. His thumbs grazed over her nipples, causing them to become erect. He broke the kiss andmoved his head lower to her neck, licking and biting it as he moved lower and lower. Shu's tongue flickered over her left nipple, making her scream out in pleasure. No one had touched her this way before but she was growing to like the feeling he was giving her. Small hands gripped his shoulders as he continued his assault on her breasts. He suddenly stopped. "Let's continue this in my room." Smirking at her flushed appearance, he lifted her up out of the tub and wrapped a towel around her.

* * *

><p>Sorry, but I had to make this a cliffhanger ;) Let me know what you think! I will write other stories for Ayato, Raito, Subaru, Ruki, Kou, Yuma and Azusa :) Let me know if you want more of this story and which character I should do next.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Here's part two to the Shu/Yui pair :) again, I do not own Diabolik Lovers (if I did, there would be more episodes with smutty goodness). Enjoy!

Chapter 2

* * *

><p>She arched her back when she felt his hands cup her breasts and give them a gentle squeeze. His thumbs grazed over her nipples, causing them to become erect. He broke the kiss andmoved his head lower to her neck, licking and biting it as he moved lower and lower. Shu's tongue flickered over her left nipple, making her scream out in pleasure. No one had touched her this way before but she was growing to like the feeling he was giving her. Small hands gripped his shoulders as he continued his assault on her breasts. He suddenly stopped. "Let's continue this in my room." Smirking at her flushed appearance, he lifted her up out of the tub and wrapped a towel around her.<p>

* * *

><p>Yui was surprised when Shu picked her up bridal style and carried her out of her bathroom. He walked through her room and out in to the hall, making his way to his room. Being carried by him made her very comfortable and closed her eyes for a few seconds, taking in the nice feeling spending time with him. She was shocked to not see Raito make a cameo appearance and tease her about her current situation. Remembering her situation, she blushed hard as Shu held her close. His scent was intoxicating; the smell of roses and wood was her new aphrodisiac. It was calming and she sighed and relaxed in his hold. She came to her senses when she heard a door squeak open. They had made it to their destination.<p>

His room was tidy and welcoming. Shu set her down on the wooden floor as he turned to close his door while she was busy admiring his room and the contents within. There was a wooden desk against the wall with a couple of books and a chair to the left. The chair had a cream colored sweater draped over it. To the right of the desk was a lamp adorning yellow vertical lines. A yellow rug was on the floor with an elegant two-seater couch on top of it. She noticed a small stairway, with a picture frame on the wall, behind the furniture and vaguely wondered where it led to. Two windows with yellow drapes were positioned on the right side of the stairs. On the same side of the room was his bed. It had white sheets with a yellow blanket on top of that and four fluffy pillows. His room made her relax even further. The room smelled like him too.

"Let's get you out of the rest of your clothes.." He whispered seductively in her right ear as his arms wrapped around her waist. "Ahh~" Shu caught her off guard as she was admiring his room. Pulling the towel away from her shoulders, he pressed his chest against her back as his hands went to cup her breasts like he had before in the bath. She let out a shaky moan. "Nnn.. ahh.. Shu~" When had he taken his shirt off? She didn't have much time to ponder over that detail as she felt his hands tug her shorts down, leaving her in her cotton underwear. Burying his face in her neck, he inhaled softly and took in her scent. She smelled of lilacs. It was so intoxicating. He turned her around to face him and kissed her passionately. Taking a step forward, he made her step back. Each step was slow as he steered her towards his bed. When they reached his destination, he broke the kiss and gently pushed her so she fell on to his soft bed. Her breasts bounced with the impact. Shu thought she looked perfect; and he would make her his.

With a smirk, he undid the buttons on his pants and let them fall, leaving him in his black boxers. He was very aroused. Sniffing the air he spoke sensually. "You're quite aroused. I didn't do much and yet your body is yearning for me. I shall grant your body's lustful wish." With that, he crawled on top of her and started to assault her neck with kisses and occasional biting. Each bite had her softly screaming, begging for more. He used his tongue to lap up the sweet blood dripping from the wounds. This turned him on greatly; it was overwhelming. Moving his head lower, he licked her right nipple and bit down gently; his fangs leaving puncture marks around her aureola. Her legs closed instinctively as waves of pure pleasure washed over her body. Noticing little things like he did, her movement didn't go unnoticed. His hands traveled down her legs and back up. Gripping her cotton underwear, he pulled them off with ease. Yui looked to her left in embarrassment, avoiding eye contact. She was scared and very excited, but mainly scared. One of his hands crawled up her left thigh, slowly reaching towards her most sensitive area.

It was pure ecstasy. She bit her lip to attempt to keep her moans from slipping out and ended up biting her lip hard. The metallic taste flooded her tastebuds and she let out a whimper. This caught his attention and distracted him from the task at hand. "Hmm..?" The strong smell of blood caught his attention right away. A thin trickle of blood poured out of the left corner of her lips. Immediately, Shu moved up and licked the trail of blood and then moved his lips back to her mouth where most of the blood accumulated. He lifted her up on to his lap and forced his tongue in her blood soaked mouth. drinking all the blood that she almost swallowed. Pleasure tainted blood was so arousing and the best. He couldn't help but moan at the sweeter flavor. Shu took his time making sure all of the blood was collected with his tongue then proceeded to suck and nibble on her bottom lip. This was better than ecstasy. His whole body started to tingle, and he was going to take what was right in front of him.

Lifting up the small girl, he placed her back again. He initiated another kiss while his right hand found its way in between her thighs again. As he plunged his tongue in her mouth he parted her thighs and nestled himself in between so she wouldn't be able to close them. Her legs clamped tight around his waist. He chuckled in the kiss as his hand ran up and down her moist slit, teasing her clit with circles and random patterns. Every moan and scream was caught in his mouth. He enjoyed it very much and continued teasing her. Just as he slipped in a finger he broke the kiss so he could clearly hear her scream. Even he had to admit this was better than any composer he listened to.

He started a slow pace, letting her adjust to the new feeling. She was oh so very wet, and it pleased him to no end. Speeding up slightly, her moans became louder; her face contorted in the purest of pleasure. He enjoyed the face she made every time he curled his finger, rubbing against her sweetest spot. Then he added another finger, increasing the pressure. It was beginning to be too much for her, but that didn't matter to him. He inwardly smirked and leaned forward to suckle on her left nipple, increasing her pleasure ten-fold. Yui's body shook violently as she experienced her first orgasm. A high-pitched scream followed immediately. Shu kept up his pace and continued his assault on her nipple as well. Not even a minute later, she came again; her body becoming hypersensitive.

"Pleaseee st..op!" He made her come a third time and then decided to give her a break. Her body was in a state of pure euphoria and visible trepidation. Shu licked his lips and decided she was ready enough. While Yui was basking in the aftermath of her multiple orgasms, she concentrated on controlling her breathing. He took the chance to remove his boxers and position himself at her entrance, just nudging it lightly. She snapped out of her trance and let out a loud gasp when she felt his erection poking her moist entrance. "This is going to hurt for a while, but I promise to make it worth your while.." His voice was strained; self-control barely there. She nodded hesitantly and wrapped her arms around his neck for support. He gripped her hips and eased himself in as slow as he could without hurting her greatly. This gave him a whole new look on what torture actually was, but he didn't want to hurt her too much.

Inch by inch, he sheathed himself within her very tight warmth. This feeling was so much better than drinking her blood. Her womanhood was so hot and inviting, he couldn't hold back his moans. "Mm.. Nnn..-Ahh..!" On her end were loud whimpers of pain, each was progressively louder the more he pushed in. Once he was fully seated in her, he gave her a couple of moments to adjust to his erection. When she signaled to him that he could move he pulled out slowly. There was some resistance since she was clenching around him so tight. It felt so good but he knew it would hurt her if she didn't relax her muscles. "Yui, you need to relax… Nn.. It'll hurt much more if you don't." He cooed her in a soothing voice. When he felt her relax, he pulled out slightly and pushed forward again. "Ahh~! It… hurts, Shu.." He leaned in towards her and captured her lips in a soft and passionate kiss to help her take her mind off of the pain of their physical connection.

Starting with a very slow pace, he made sure that each thrust was controlled and not too harsh. His self-control was starting to break apart as he tried to control his movements. She started to moan in pleasure and that gave him the signal to pick up his pace. Pulling out more than half way, he slammed into her hard, causing her to scream out. He moved his right hand towards her clit and gently applied pressure and patterns. The screams became louder and his pace became quicker the more she tightened around him. They were both taking in the pure physical pleasure and his left hand crawled up her tight stomach to massage her right breast and pinch her nipple. His mouth found its way to her neck and bit down hard causing her to orgasm for the fourth time that night. Shu was almost there too and quickened his pace considerably until he found ecstasy as well.

He thrusted in a few more times before pulling out and plopping down on the bed to her left. Both were out of breath and Shu turned towards her and gave her a passionate kiss. He broke the kiss and caressed her face then pulled her towards him to spoon her and pulled the sheets and comforter over them. "Mmm… who knew you were that sweet? He he he… get some rest. You need it." With that said, he kissed the top of her head and feel into a slumber. Yui did as well, with a smile.

* * *

><p>OhMyCitrus fruits! Sorry this chapter took so long to put up guys, but this is my first actual sex-scene lemon I've wrote and I couldn't decide if was long enough or too long and all that jazz. Please let me know how things went and I will be starting a chapter for Yuma now ^_^<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Ya~hoo! Thank you readers for the awesome reviews and pointers ^_^ I know I said I'd do Yuma next (I wish XD) but I read Subaru's HDB manga and then his route in HDB and I just had to write about him ASAP. I noticed that he's more on the perverted side (Yuuuummm~) and I love that. I noticed that when I write about the brothers, I forget to add bite scenes and go straight for the lemons XD Next chapter I will try to add more bites (if I remember). Anywaaay~ without further ado, here's part 1 for Subaru. Enjoy!

I do not own Diabolik Lovers.

* * *

><p>"Oi, Yui! Get over here." Said girl was just about to exit the living room as she heard Subaru's command. He was sitting leisurely on the couch, left arm draped on the back and his right leg resting on his left. Turning around, Yui slowly made her way toward him and stopped right in front of him. "Eh.. What's up, Subaru?" Suddenly, his arm shot out and grabbed her left arm, pulling her on top of his lap, straddling him. She blushed hard at their position.<p>

"Su-Subaru! What are you doing?" He smirked before he answered her teasingly. "I'm letting you sit on my lap so I can taste you." He brought his face close to hers and paused as she closed her eyes. Steadily, he leaned in and let out a sigh on her lips and he felt her whole body shudder deliciously against his. "Hmph, you have weird reactions." Just as she opened her eyes, his lips were pressed against hers, making her gasp in the process. Subaru wasted no time in sliding his tongue in her mouth to dance with hers. She let out a soft moan into his mouth.

Their tongues gently clashed against one another for a few moments before Yui broke away, panting for air. A faint blush adorned her cheeks. Subaru licked his lips in delight as he went in for another kiss. Her legs started to squeeze his outer thighs as the passionate kiss progressed. His hands ran up and down her sides as she leaned further into him.

Yui let out a loud moan as Subaru gently bit her tongue and sucked on it. This was a new feeling for her and it made her body tingle all over. Subaru gripped her hips and fell back onto the couch with her on top of him. She blushed furiously at the new position and sat back on his thighs in surprise at the sudden change. "We're not finished yet." His arm grabbed the back of her head and pulled her down again into another kiss. Her hands were on his chest and gripped his pectorals suddenly when he sucked on her tongue again.

"What the hell were you doing touching me in such a lewd way?" Yui didn't even realized where she grabbed and apologized immediately. He smirked and retorted, "Are you really sorry? I think that I should get you back in return.." With that said, his hands reached behind her and gripped her assets firmly, making Yui moan loudly in utter surprise. "Don't make so much noise. Do you want my bastard brothers to wake-"

"Bitch-chaaan~! What are you-? Ufu. Well, well, well! What have we here?" Laito walked in the living room casually and gave them both a perverted grin, eyes glowing. Subaru and Yui both looked in his direction in pure shock. "Ufu~ I thought I was the pervert out of all of us, but look at you Subaru." He withdrew his hands from Yui's assets and blushed as he jolted forward, knocking Yui off in the process. She landed on her butt on the floor with a soft, pained moan.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Laito!?" Said vampire only gave him a huge grin before answering his younger brother thoughtfully. "I heard Bitch-chan moaning, and you know I can't resist that, right?" Subaru became flustered and glared at Yui, silently saying it was her fault for making so much noise. Laito chuckled at their silent communication before he asked his perverted question of the night. "Hey, can I join in on the fun?" Subaru and Yui shouted 'no!' in unison and then looked at each other and burst out laughing.

To say the least, Laito was thoroughly confused at their sudden outburst. He brushed it off but was slightly surprised to hear Shu tell them to shut up because they were being noisy. Yui stood abruptly when she heard his voice. Everyone's head snapped to behind the couch to see Shu get up from the floor. Subaru and Yui blushed and wondered how long he had been there. "Oi, Shu! How long were you there you bastard!" Subaru blushed furiously at the fact that he might have heard and possibly even saw what he and Yui were doing...

"I was here first before you started doing lewd things with her. You just failed to notice my presence." Subaru began to get pissed. "Tch. You can't get any privacy in this fucking house.. Yui, let's go." He grabbed her arm and led her out of the room hurriedly to get away from the perverts before they could say anything else to them. Subaru mumbled curses under his breath as he led her to his room.

Once they were in his room he closed the door and locked it behind them. "Go sit on top of my coffin, I'll be right over." As instructed, Yui went and sat on the edge of his "bed". He slowly walked over toward her and knelt before her, gripping her thighs. She squeaked out in embarrassment at his actions. "Relax, I'm not going to do that sort of thing.. At least not yet."

Subaru smirked before he parted her thighs and gently gripped her right as he brought his lips to her soft skin and experimentally licked. She let out a shaky moan and her body trembled slightly as well. "Don't lick me there, Subar- Nghh~" Yui let out a loud moan as he bit down on her soft flesh. He was being unexpectedly gentle while sucking her blood. It felt strangely.. erotic.

He pushed her thighs further apart to gain more access, causing her to moan softly. She leaned all the way back on the coffin due to her body's constant trembling from this new sensation. To make things easier for him, he rested her right leg over his shoulder and continued to drink her sweet as sugar blood. Yui was thankful she was in her normal outfit rather than her school uniform. It made things slightly less embarrassing. Slightly..

Pulling away from her thigh, he glanced at her face. It was arousing to see her face contorted in rapture. She was panting hard too, the stimulation too much for her small body. He smirked and licked up the blood dripping from his puncture marks. Her blood was better than anything he's ever tasted before and he was hooked, but also hooked on the pleasure he got from teasing Yui.

Subaru put her leg down and stood over her. "Heh. This really is a nice view." She blushed and looked away from him. Yui was thoroughly embarrassed at what they were doing, but she really didn't want to stop it either. It was like the battle of the angel and devil on the shoulders. He sensed her confusion and leaned in and kissed her hard. Their tongues battled deliciously for what seemed like minutes on end. Subaru was the one to break the kiss before whispering sensually in her ear. "Let's take a shower and get cleaned up for the main event."

He picked her up with very little effort and walked out of his room, making his way to her bathroom.

* * *

><p>I love breaking off the story just before the good part *evil grin* Bwahahah! I know I'm evil :D Please review and let me know what you guys think! I'll try to get the other chapter done ASAP. Again, thank you guys for the support ^_^<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

"Is this water temperature good enough for you?" Reaching her hand out, Yui placed her hand under the water and hummed in approval. In all honesty, she was very nervous about showering with Subaru. Was she ready to see him naked? Was she ready for him to see her naked? Her mind was so jumbled from the onslaught of anxiety. He broke her out of her thoughts with a chuckle. "I bet I know what you're thinking," he said in a husky tone, leaning in so his lips were right next to her right ear. "You're just _dying_ to see me naked. Heh heh heh."

Yui's face turned into a tomato at that very moment. "You're w-wrong.." He was spot on and she knew that he knew that she was denying her desires. "Hey, look at me." Subaru grabbed her chin gently and gazed into her eyes. "It's okay. I know that deep down.. Heh heh heh.. You're a HUGE pervert and you're thinking about what you want to do to me while we shower! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Yui pushed her embarrassment aside for the moment and gently shoved Subaru away, her face more red that it was before.

"You-you're cruel, Subaru.. Yes it's embarrassing, but you don't have to make it harder for me…" He smirked at her words. "Hoo? What do you want to make harder for me?" Subaru walked up to her and embraced her lightly, his face buried in her hair. Her protests fell on deaf ears as her words were spoken into his shoulder. With him holding her so sweetly, she relaxed and let out a sigh of contentment, her arms wrapping around his waist. His hands started to rub her lower back to help her feel more at ease.

Moving her hair out of the way, he brought his mouth to her neck and placed butterfly kisses to one side. His lips were so soft, it was almost like feathers kissing her. Leaning her head to the side, she allowed him more access and he kissed more firm this time, eventually sucking on her neck while his hands worked her shorts down. Yui was filled with pleasure as his kisses tickled her and his hands caressed her legs as he relieved her of her exterior lower attire. Breaking away from her neck, he grabbed the hem of her sweater and pulled it up and over her head, leaving her in her light blue bra and panties. Exactly _why_ did Ayato give her the name chichinashi? It certainly didn't fit from what he was seeing at the moment.

Now it was his turn to strip. Grabbing the hem of his tattered red shirt, he pulled it over his head slowly, allowing Yui to get an eyeful of his body. She couldn't avert her eyes from the beauty in front of her; it made her body light up with heat deep within. Their eyes met and in a split second her body was pressed flush against his, lips touching and tongues dancing. She wound her arms around his neck and he pulled her legs up to wrap around his waist.

Subaru's left hand traveled around her body as his right held her up from her bottom, giving it an occasional firm squeeze, loving the throaty moans she passed through her mouth into his. Yui was the gasoline to his flame, and his animal instincts took over. He pushed her against the shower wall, enjoying the feel of the warm water flowing down his back. Subaru broke the kiss, "Not so nervous now are you, ahh? Your expression is amazing, It makes me want to devour you right here and now.."

* * *

><p>Well that's the end of this teaser XD I'm so deliciously evil AHAHAHAHAH! Anyhoo, I'm still trying to figure out how things will transpire with this pairing (one of my all time favorites, might I add). I know I said two chapters for each pairing, but I will make an exception for a couple of characters. I know I'll make Subaru do some <em>very very very<em> naughty things to Yui in the shower in the next chapter ;) Since I left this teaser short, I'll let you in on what one of those naughty things is. He's going to have a nice time eating her *major blush and nosebleed* Let me know what you think! And last but not least, thank you dear readers for the reviews and encouragement :) I owe it to you all for helping me follow through! Until next time!


	5. Chapter 5

Her body was ignited by a lascivious flame. The way their lower bodies pressed and moved fluidly against each other was absolute bliss. His moans fueled her desire and she felt a tightness build up in her lower abdomen. The hot water increasing the heat as well. What was this wonderful euphoric feeling? She was loving every touch from his body, from his hands roaming her body and his hips grinding wantonly against her own, she never felt anything like it before; and she was hooked. The tightness in her abdomen grew ten fold when he suddenly bit her neck and she threw her head back screaming while her body trembled.

"Mmm.. I knew that biting you would send you over the edge. You're clinging to me so tight that I can't move against you." Giving her a quick peck on the lips, he helped her sit down on the floor to let her body rest from her orgasm. He took this opportunity to take off his soaking black pants, save for his black boxers which hugged his figure, tossing them across the room without a care. Yui's eyes traveled down from his face to his chest and past his abdominals to his package. A strong blush washed over her face as she turned her head away in embarrassment.

"Heh heh, it's okay to look. Don't be shy now," he knelt before her and grasped her chin lightly and kissed her gently. "I'm gonna take good care of you, just you wait." Subaru rose and brought her up with him, turning her around so her back was pressed against his chest. He brought his hands up to ghost over her arms, causing goosebumps to appear, and push her bra straps down around her arms, while nibbling on her right ear. Yui arched her back and let out a strangled moan, encouraging him to continue his ministrations. "Subaru.. Please, give me more."

"With pleasure.." He lowered his mouth to the clasp of her bra, cocked his head to the side and used his teeth to undo it. The bra fell to the floor with a wet sound. Subaru brought his head back up and turned her around to face him and pushed his chest against hers. "Ngh.. Your body does wonders to me. It's hard to hold back, Yui." The feeling of her erect nipples against his chest was tantalizing. "Stand under the water." She complied to his request, arms crossed over her chest as she watched him bend over and pick up the shampoo bottle.

"Turn your back towards me." Again, she did as she was told. He poured some shampoo into his hand and rubbed it together before running his hands through her hair and massaging her scalp. "Aaahh~ That feels great, Subaru." Yui tilted her head back and let out a satisfied sigh. He lathered her hair for a few moments before rinsing the suds out under the stream of water. When he was finished with washing her hair, he grabbed the bottle of shampoo again and poured some into her hand so she could reciprocate the process on him.

He rinsed his hair before she brought her petite hands up to run through his hair and massage his scalp. Subaru groaned as her fingers rubbed his scalp thoroughly. In his head, he mentally noted to do this again very soon. When she finished washing his hair, he stood under the water to get the shampoo out. They repeated the process with the conditioner. Next was the body wash, but before that, Subaru had other plans for Yui.

For the second time that night, he pushed her up against the wall, grinding himself against her clothed crotch. He hated the cloth on cloth feeling but he would remove them later. She felt the familiar hardness again. Subaru grabbed her left hand and brought it to his erection, letting her feel what her body does to him. It certainly was a strange feeling, but she didn't dislike it. Her hand was guided by his hand, starting her off slow and when she got the rhythm of it, he let her do it on her own.

Subaru leaned in and started to passionately kiss at her neck while she gradually increased the speed against impressive length, which in turn frightened her slightly. He let out a throaty moan against her neck. "That's it. You can go faster. Nnn.. Yes, just like that." The desire was so strong he had to keep himself from thrusting against her hand. Suddenly, he pulled away with a smirk. "I think it's your turn now, isn't it?" Oh, how he loved quid pro quo.

He leaned in again and placed kisses across her clavicle and making his way down to her breasts. Yui shuddered in pleasure as his tongue drew lazily down her left breast, licking the swell before slowly making his way toward her erect nipple. His wet appendage flicked over her bud as she moaned out loud in satisfaction. Then he took her nipple into his mouth and sucked gently, gradually getting rougher. As she threw her head back in pleasure, his hands made their way to her hips and slowly brought her panties down.

When her panties were pooled at her feet, she stepped out of them and Subaru's hands caressed her thighs and settled on her hips. He broke away from her breast and sniffed the air with an amused look on his face. Bringing his face to hers, he stared in her eyes and commented, "You smell better than ever. I'm glad I make you feel this way." Right after he said that, his fingers grazed against her dripping entrance. Subaru brought his fingers up to his mouth and gave them an experimental lick. She was sweeter than he had imagined.

Yui looked away in sheer embarrassment, avoiding eye contact with him. He placed his fingers back at her entrance and slid a single finger in slowly, feeling her tighten against the new intrusion. Withdrawing it completely he plunged back in, causing her to gasp and pant as he started a quick pace. Licking his lips, he slowed down his pace and knelt before her, kissing her stomach all over and slowly moving lower.

He flicked his tongue out and gave a long lick up her slit, making her legs tremble with excitement. Subaru enjoyed her body's reaction and did it again but harder. Yui let out a loud moan as he continued to lick her, making more of her sweet juice flow on to his tongue. Her hands grabbed his wet hair as he continued to assault her body's weak spot. The familiar tightness returned and she felt like she was going to collapse at any minute.

Subaru noticed this and sucked on her clit hard for a few seconds before she came again. He moved he head out of the way to catch her now sensitive limp body. Moving his lips to her left ear, he whispered huskily, "I'm going to make you come harder than this tonight, just you wait."

* * *

><p>Oooh, another cliffhanger. I think it's easier to divide this pairing into a few chapters. Well, let me know what you think! :) Thanks for reading!<p> 


	6. Author's Note

Thank you everyone for your reviews and reads :) I've been hit with major writers block recently and I have been unable to continue Chapter 6. I'm thinking of starting with a different character though; perhaps one of the Mukami brothers. Again, thank you for your support and I will publish a new chapter soon!


	7. Chapter 7

"This is my first time writing a Character X Reader (I hope you enjoy it!) Lyrics used are from .com Be prepared to say goodbye to your ovaries :)

* * *

><p><em>'Kimi no chi wa beautiful…'<em>

His voice and dancing had you captivated as you watched Kou sing Devil's Spire from backstage. The idol was a dream come true for every girl, blond hair with azure eyes. He suddenly turned and sang, _'Tamerai gachi na moaning/Your hesitant, honest moaning…'_ Immediately, your face lit up as he looked directly at you as he sang those lyrics, winking suggestively. You felt a sharp, pleasurable tingle hit in your abdomen at that very moment. He knew just how to work your body without physically touching it. Kou watched you for a couple of seconds longer and smirked when your legs twitched. Bingo. You knew you were going to have some 'play time' after his show. It excited you greatly. So many thoughts ran through your head, increasing your aroused state. As a response, you bit your lip, looking forward to all the things he was going to do to you.

"Thank you all for coming out! I hope to see you at my next concert." Kou walked to the backstage area after thanking his fans. He sauntered over toward you and grabbed your hands, pulling you in the direction of his dressing room. Your pulse quickened considerably; almost tachycardia.

Once you reached his dressing room, you entered first with Kou following, closing and locking the door behind him. As you looked around the room, he hugged you from behind, whispering huskily in your right ear, "M Neko-chan, let's have some fun now, shall we?" Before you could answer, he started to suck on your earlobe, nibbling gently and letting out a soft moan. Your body trembled and arched against his upon hearing the sexy sounds he elicits. If possible, you were wetter than you were ever before.

The feel of his hips grinding against yours set your ovaries aflame. You couldn't help but let out a moan of sheer ecstasy as you felt his length stiffen against your bottom. When his hands traveled to your breasts and squeezed, your head fell back against his left shoulder. Kou moved from your earlobe to your soft neck, sucking greedily at the flesh. A loud moan escaped your throat as his fangs sank into your neck. It was painful at first, but the way his tongue lapped against your skin sent electric jolts of pleasure down your spine.

You let out another loud moan as his hands snaked under your shirt and bra and pinched your nipples. "Kou-kun…!" Said male tweaked your nipples harder each time your moans got louder. Suddenly, your shirt and bra were removed from your body in an instant, thrown to a random corner of the private room. He spun you around and slammed you up against the wall, capturing your lips in the process.

It was pure bliss when he kissed you. His tongue parted your lips and slid in to dance amongst your own. You wrapped your arms around his nick and pulled him closer to your body, not leaving an inch of space in between. When you felt his length agains your abdomen, you lifted your right leg to wrap around his hip, grinding hard against him. That was all the motivation he needed to lift your other leg up to wrap around his waist.

All of the pleasure made your mind hazy in ecstasy. As his tongue dance with yours, you opened your mouth to grab his tongue with your teeth and suck on the sweet appendage. The act alone caused him to growl loudly in pure pleasure. In all honesty, his sounds of pleasure were one of the biggest turn ons for you. His hands grabbed your ass and gave it a squeeze while your fingers tangled in his soft blond locks.

Whimpers, moans and groans filled the room. You two were too lost in the pleasure to care if anyone heard you. It was a good thing that the door was locked.

You couldn't take it much longer, all of the pleasure was too much for just foreplay. You broke the kiss, "Kou-kun.. Please take me!" That was all the prompting he needed before he pushed you against the floor, removing your pants and panties in one swift motion. Once you were naked, he removed his pants and boxers, aligning his member with your dripping core. "Mmm.. M Neko-chan, you smell so _delicious._"

A sharp moan escaped your lips as you felt his head enter you slowly, stretching you. The feeling was beyond amazing. Inch by inch he sheathed his hot member inside your scorching heat. "Nngh.. K-kou-kun!" At first his movements were slow, almost experimental. He went slow for a few moments, teasing your body. You clenched around his shaft, pleading for him to go faster.

Grabbing his face with your hands, you pulled him down for a passionate kiss as you moved your hips with his, building up friction. As his pace increased, the volume of your moans did as well. The wet slaps of both of your groins increased in volume as he thrusted faster, deeper and harder. Your walls began to clench around him as you neared your orgasm. Kou sped up the process by applying pressure to your clit and moved it in circles.

Your orgasm hit you fast as you cried out and your body trembled in absolute bliss. "M Neko-chan… Nghh… I'm gonna come!" You felt him twitch inside you, following a hot pleasurable feeling filling up your womb as he came hard. Kou collapsed on you, spent and satisfied. He quickly moved off of you, pulling you close and kissing your forehead.

* * *

><p>Let me know what you all think of Character X Reader. I may post my fics on tumblr first, then post them here. The next one I'll try to do is Yuma ;)<p> 


End file.
